User blog:Matias Arana/12 Favorite Emotional Moments
We all agree that Avatar is an emotional movie and we have shared our thoughts about why some of the scenes are so emotional as they are. But if you really had to pick one scene over all the others, which would it be? We have here 12 options for you to choose. The winning emotional moment will be expanded into an article or merged into another, and the voting closes on March 1st, 2010. If there's already an article about that scene, like The Destruction of The Hometree, the runner-up will be expanded. Nominees Neytiri reacting to her father's death: At the destruction of the Hometree, Eytukan was killed after a wood shard impaled his abdomen. Neytiri, realizing what happened, approached her father crying desperately. Jake's first flight: After Jake tamed his banshee, Neytiri told him that the first flight seals the tsahaylu, and so he did. After a hard beginning, Jake was able to dominate his banshee, and then he enjoyed the ride. Neytiri holding Jake's human body: After Quaritch destroyed the shack, Neytiri hurried to save Jake, as he was suffocating from the Pandoran air. Neytiri starts to cry when she sees him in his human body. Grace being layed next to her avatar: After Quaritch shoot Grace, she is taken into the Tree of Souls, so she can be saved. She is slowly layed into the roots of the tree. Those are her final moments. The destruction of the Hometree: When the humans can't get a diplomatic solution, Quaritch starts to destroy the home of the Na'vi, leaving them homeless, and killing several of them in the way. The burning Direhorse: On the final battle, on the terrain battle, a flamethrower catched a Direhorse, leaving him on flames, as Neytiri looks deeply sad, as her banshee died seconds before. Jake and Norm see the Floating Mountains: On the second expedition on Pandora, Grace chooses to explore the Hallelujah Mountains, spectacular floating rock formations. Jake and Norm stare astonished at the mountains. Jake and the seeds of the sacred tree: After Jake got lost in the forest, Neytiri saves him. Then, dozens of Woodsprites approach Jake, impressing Neytiri. That was the reason Jake was taken to the Omaticaya Clan. Neytiri's rage over Jake's confession: Jake told the Omaticaya the RDA's plan, and that he was supposed to infiltrate. After that, Neytiri got mad, shouting at Jake, telling him to leave the clan. The Na'vi reaction to the fall of the Hometree: After Quaritch's army destroyed the Hometree, the Na'vi were homeless and devastated. Between cryings and smoke, the omaticaya had to go to the Tree of Souls. Jake and Neytiri mating: Jake is an Omaticaya now, so he can choose a woman. After heading to the Tree of Voices with Neytiri, he chose her as mate, and she accepted. They mated before Eywa. Jake walking for the first time: Jake is ready to enter his avatar. Dr. Max Patel sends his mind into his avatar form, and inpatiently, he runs to the field, where he feels the ground for the first time. Voting Which is your favorite emotional moment? Neytiri reacting to her father's death Jake's first flight Neytiri holding Jake's human body Grace being layed next to her avatar The destruction of the Hometree The burning Direhorse Jake and Norm see the Floating Mountains Jake and the seeds of the sacred tree Neytir's rage over Jake's confession The Na'vi reaction the fall of the Hometree Jake and Neytiri mating Jake walking for the first time Special Thanks *To LuckyMan for the screenshots. *Avatar Movie Zone for the idea. *JayBO, Faern. and LuckyMan for some grammar corrections. Category:Blog posts